geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Iratos
Warrior bird people with extreme sexual dimorphism. The angriest birds. Biology and Appearance Iratos are small and bird-like, averaging 1m tall. They have incredible muscle strength and bone density (bone composition is very different to earth, maybe because they have more gravity). They have digitigrade legs with large three toed talons for feet. They lack arms, and instead have broad and feather wings, they do have three clawed fingers which are agile but they can struggle with more fine motor skills. They are capable for flight. They have thicker necks, though like owls they have about 180 degree rotation. They have large very acute forward facing eyes, similar to a bird of prey, they have flat slit like noses and their lips partially articular, though are more rigid and verging on beak like, making full human speech tricky, they talk in a lot of trills and yells.'' The females are of duller colors, and typically are about half a meter taller than the males. They are significantly broader and more muscled. The males have bright colored plumage, with larger feather crests, and often extraneous but beautiful feathers. The males also have a specialized pouch to carry the female's eggs till they hatch.' Average life span 40 earth years, most have 2 or 3 offspring and bond for life.' Culture * Aggressive and warlike, they value physical and mental skill that allows one to dominate over the other * Leaders are those that win, more historically trial by combat, now often elections or miniature military coup. Single ruler. * Leadership and power is often determined by might. Though intelligence is strongly valued as long as it results in victory, i.e. someone might be less talented as a fighter but a brilliant tactician will still find their place. * Less emphasis on art of things that cannot be directly connected with their superiority. * Some value of aesthetics, clothing is often practical for every-day but they will use it to show off when the occasion calls * Honor is valued, but deception can be key to victory. One must trust one's unit or squadron, one must be loyal to your commander, but anything is fair with the enemy. * Tend to keep their word, but you better know what contract you are signing. History In Leviathan The survivor on Gennus Landing whose distress call was instrumental to Xe’anna's decision to board the beleaguered space station was a female Iratos. The captain's tense, angry reaction to the sight of the Iratos made it clear that she didn’t embark on that rescue mission out of love for the Iratos.See . As the crew was dealing with the two remaining Hollow, S''uddenly you hear a sound that you recognize, Xe'Anna … it is a high-pitched screech, like the sound of a bird of prey flying through the air as it descends upon its prey, and you see this figure behind the gunslinger leap forward and have at it with its large clawed hind legs as it like bursts in a flurry of wings and an Iratos appears.'' Thus was the dramatic appearance of a rescued coming to the rescue.See . Notes Category:Leviathan Factions Category:Aliens Category:Leviathan